


Crush

by GillyTweed



Series: Snuppets [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is an adorable ball of sunshine, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Lexa - Freeform, Older raven, Snippet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Clarke, they talk about feelings and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 7 year old Clarke has a funny feeling she can't explain, so she goes and talk to Raven about it. Raven knows exactly whats going on and she thinks its adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> another snippet that doesnt have a fic for it. this is legit pure fluff. Edit: Guys, go vote for Alycia on the Radio Times poll! it ends tonight and its way to close for comfort.

Snuppet #2- Crush  
Pairing: Clexa  
Rating: a-okay for kiddies (K)

The sounds of tinkering and clanging came from her destination, revealing that the person she sought was indeed present in their room. Slowly, the small blond shuffled down the hall, sock feet muffling the sound of her steps. The hall is dark but the room is brightly illuminated, making it easy to see the mechanic hard at work. Clarke leans against the door accidentally, making it creak, drawing the attention of the older girl inside. Raven whipped around, eyes landing on the child shuffling in her door way. Her eyes soften at the sight of the seven-year-old shyly looking at the floor.  
  
“Hey, Lil G. What’s up?”  
  
The University student had a soft spot for the little girl, having lived with the Griffin family since just after the blonde was born. Abby had said on more than one occasion that the two were thick as thieves and twice as mischievous when put in the same room.  
  
Placing down her soldering equipment, she unplugged the machine and picked up a small project that would take less concentration so she could focus on the obviously troubled blonde before her. Clarke shuffled onto the room, climbing onto the bed and sat down, kicking her feet nervously. The older girl frowned.  
  
“Everything okay?”  
  
Clarke was generally a very happy child, always smiling and basically being a human ray of sunshine, so when she wasn’t it was a little disturbing. The blonde kicked her feet a few more times before answering.  
  
“I don’t know. I feel funny and I don’t know why.”  
  
Raven continued to tinker, screwing small bits and bobs to her project, but listening carefully. Was the kid sick? It was rare for her to contract any illnesses, what with her mom being one of the best doctors in the city.  
  
“Can you describe the funny feeling?”  
  
She asks slowly, refusing to be worried unless it was warranted. She watched as the small blonde pulled at a loose thread on her overalls, gears turning in her head.  
  
“It started after Lexa left…”  
  
Raven eyed the blonde. Lexa was Clarke’s best friend, having met in kindergarten and hadn’t spent a day apart since then. To be completely honest, Lexa was probably closer to Clarke than Raven herself.  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
Raven hummed, encouraging the younger girl to continue.  
  
“Well, it happens whenever she leaves. It’s in my stomach and it doesn’t seem to go away until she’s back.”  
  
At that, Raven paused, biting her tongue to keep from laughing as everything clicked. The Little Griffin had a crush, and it was adorable. Setting aside her project she went and knelt in front of the smaller girl.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re fine.”  
  
She said, suppressing a grin. The small girl tilted her head.  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
Raven pulled Clarke into her arms and stood, booping her nose gently as she did.  
  
“I just do. Trust me on this Lil G. You’ll understand when you’re a bit older.”  
  
She adjusted so that the blonde rested on her hip comfortably.  
  
“How about we go sneak some Ice cream before your mom gets home. If we’re lucky your dad’ll help us.”  
  
The girl in her arms immediately brightened at the prospect, mind cleared, for the moment, of thoughts of Lexa.  
  
“Yeah! Let’s go!”  
  
Raven grinned as they went down stairs. She had to tell Abby and Jake about this. It was just too adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feed back on this would be lovely. Also, if you want to talk about fanfiction or get some really inconsistent updates on my writing, come follow me on my tumblr under the same name as here.


End file.
